


Where’s Watson (chapter 1)

by TheShortyFlashLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #SaveJohnWatson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortyFlashLover/pseuds/TheShortyFlashLover
Summary: Can Sherlock save John Watson.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(Don’t know where I got this idea from but here it is, also I don’t know who unknown is maybe a new villain) 

Unknown: ah ah ah not so fast, you can’t lay a finger on me 

Sherlock: oh yeah and why not 

Unknown: because I’ve taken precautions silly 

Sherlock: precautions? What kind of precautions 

Unknown: my favorite kind 

Sherlock: which is (rolling eyes) 

Unknown: the explosive kind, you know the kind that goes 

John: boom? 

Unknown: precisely 

Sherlock: so what do you want, do we have to solve some elaborate puzzle, do I have to choose who to kill, do I have to steal your phone ? 

Unknown: oh my, why does it sound like you’ve done all that before 

Sherlock: because I have, now WHAT DO YOU WANT! 

Unknown: it’s simple really...

Sherlock: WHAT.......DO......YOU......WANT

Unknown: (Maniacal spine chilling laughter) John Watson 

Sherlock: no, wait what, why? What do you want with him I’m the smart one 

Unknown: I want to see how long the great Sherlock Holmes can live without his heart, so I’m going to take it away.

John: I don’t understand 

Sherlock: (looks at John and then back again) so you’re telling me if you don’t get John, a bomb will go off 

Unknown: not just a bomb think bigger, many bombs, a light show really and you know the best part....

(Silence) 

Unknown: ask what the best part is 

John: ?? Ok then spill ? 

Unknown: I don’t know where they are, I had men plant them all over, abandoned buildings, parking lots, malls (sneers at sherlock) i give the signal and I can set them off one at a time or all at once 

Sherlock: there’s got to be a way 

Unknown: (mouthing the word boom while Mimicking a explosion) 

Sherlock: how can I be sure you won’t set the bombs off either way 

Unknown: once I have Dr Watson in my company then I will give you the code and the controls to completely shut them down 

Sherlock: I’m not stupid I need insurance that if I put in those codes that I won’t blow up those buildings instead of shutting them off 

Unknown: fine I play fair (smirking)  
most of the time, I’ll leave my best man with you until the bombs have been shut off

Sherlock: what makes you think I won’t use him to find John 

Unknown: oh, dear, he doesn’t know. 

Sherlock: what are you going to do to John 

Unknown: oh we are going to have great fun mr Watson and I. 

Sherlock: what’s that supposed to mean 

Unknown: I’d love to stay and chat but, well actually I wouldn’t Im getting rather bored. 

Sherlock: No- 

(Cut off by John) 

John: I’ll go 

Sherlock: are you crazy (pulls John to the side) You don’t know what will happen to you or even if I can find yo-

John: you will and I’ll be fine, soldiers remember 

Sherlock: (looks down) John I’m sorry 

John: for what 

Sherlock: for you knowing me, I got you into another dangerous situatio-

John: shut up, shut up right now, I was in dangerous situations long before I met you. Now I’m going to leave but I want you to do what you do best 

Sherlock: solve murders? 

John: (quietly) let’s hope not, (louder) no I meant save me 

Sherlcok: John as usual you are wrong, you are the one who constantly finds himself saving me. 

John: sherl-

Unknown: as cute as this little huddle is, let’s get a move on

(Sherlock and John walk back) 

Unknown: oh and dr Watson leave your phone with mr Holmes, wouldnt want you trying anything stupid 

John: um do I have to leave it with him 

Sherlock: relax John I’ve been through your phone before 

John: YOU WHAT? WHEN and WHY! 

Sherlock: well I had to make sure I wasn’t living with a crazy person (smirks) 

John: (smiles as he puts his phone in sherlocks hand)

Sherlock: how are you so calm, aren’t you just a little bit worried 

John: no

Sherlock: why not? 

John: (quietly) because I believe in Sherlock Holmes and I know he will find me. 

(John Walks away as Sherlock watches and then looks at the phone in his hand)


	2. Where’s Watson (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns still missing but can the brilliant detective find him.

Sherlock: (On computer) it’s been a week since John had to leave I’ve searched half of London I have the homeless network and even Mycroft searching high and low and still nothing...

Ms Hudson: Tea, dear 

Sherlock: not now ms Hudson! 

Ms Hudson: (shocked face) 

Sherlock: I’m sorry that was a bit rude I meant get out

Ms H: (glares) 

Sherlock: please 

Ms H: very well, I’m making lunch what would you like 

Sherlock: not hungry 

Ms H: Sherlock you haven’t eaten in almost 2 days and the day before that I had to force you to eat 

Sherlock: find John now, eat later, it’s simple

(Lestrade walks in) 

Sherlock: oh great you invited Him, why did you invite him 

Ms H: now listen to me I know you’re torn up and think it’s your faul-

Sherlock: that’s because it IS! 

(Silence) 

(Phone ringing) 

Unknown: hello Sherlock 

Sherlock: ... what do you want now 

Unknown: well I wanted to see how you are doing with our little experiment, but since you’ve been a good boy I’ve decided to give you an early present 

Sherlock: are you letting John go? 

Unknown: ummm No, but I will settle for a minute on the phone with your boyfriend 

(In the background of the call the words “Not My” interrupted with a bunch of noise) 

Sherlock: John, JOHN! 

John: yeah I’m here 

Unknown: oh one quick thing I know how hard this may be for you ,but don’t be smart and try to track this call, it won’t end well. 

(Cuts back to John) 

John: Sherlock 

Sherlock: yeah 

John: hi 

Sherlock: you’ve been kidnapped by what might possibly be a psychopath and you say hi 

John: why not, it’s no different than my usual day 

Sherlock: sociopath John, sociopath 

John: oh by the way Ms Hudson’s wedding anniversary was today is she going to her favorite restaurant like usual? 

Sherlock: ...yes, yes she is she’s got some cleaning to do first 

(In the background “I AM NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER”) 

Unknown: times up, bye now Sherlock, I’ll be checking in again very soon. 

Sherlock: YOU SAID A MINUTE 

unknown: what do you know, I lied

(Phone clicks) 

Sherlock: John Watson you genius (looks at Lestrade) if you ever mention that to him (glares) 

Lestrade: (pretends to zip lips) But how exactly was he being smart he just mentioned a  
anniversary 

Sherlock: don’t you see, it was johns way of being smart 

Lestrade: how ? 

Sherlock: people 

Lestrade: (confused face) 

Sherlock: (rolls his eyes)

Sherlock: John knows Ms Hudson’s husband was terrible, he also remembered that it was this day that he was executed so she goes to her favorite restaurant every year to remember him 

Lestrade: so what exactly does that tell us

Sherlock: he also knows she wasn’t going to go this year so he wanted to make sure we did. Which means that he must be trapped in or near the restaurant. 

Lestrade: lead the way 

Sherlock: (quietly) hang on John we are coming. 

(The end if you made it this far and like these so far let me know because I think I’m making a third and final part)


	3. Where’s Watson (chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to John. Where is he.

(Sherlock busting into the restaurant) 

Sherlock: JOHN, John can you hear me, where are you! 

Lestrade: I’ll spread out and look, do you want me to call in more police to help search. 

Sherlock: no! 

Lestrade: ? Am I allowed to ask why 

Sherlock: because when I find the person who took John, the less cops around the better.

Lestrade: (look of realization) 

Sherlock: HES NOT HERE! WHERE IS HE! (Throwing chairs) 

Sherlock: oh my god, Lestrade come quick. 

Lestrade: what is it, oh my, is that? 

Sherlock: blood... 

(Sherlocks phone rings) 

Sherlock: what! 

Unknown: oh Sherlock, you’ve been naughty, smart boy you’ve got here, too bad he tried to out smart me. 

Sherlock: if I find you, I’ll kill you 

Unknown: doubt it, don’t feel like dying. Now since your boyfriend here couldn’t keep his mouth shut, we had to have a little chat. 

Sherlock: JOHN! Can you hear me 

(Mumbling from the background) 

Unknown: yes he’s alive, you didn’t really think I’d kill my new pet, would you? 

(Alarm goes off in the background) 

Unlnown: oh look it’s tea time, bye now Sherlock. 

Sherlock: wai-

(Phone clicks) 

Sherlock: ok we need to find John, now! 

Lestrade: I got a sample of the blood Im going to analyze it to make sure it’s joh-

Sherlock: it is (looks down then walks off) 

Lestrade: what would you do 

Sherlock: what would I do when? 

Lestrade: if John were right here what would you do 

Sherlock: if John were here right now I wouldn’t want a cigarette so bad, but I vowed to John I’d stop 

Lestrade: serious Sherlock, right here right now, what would you do. 

Sherlock: well I’d analyze like a normal case. We know they couldn’t have gotten far because the call was less than a day and this blood is fresh which means it hasn’t been here long. 

Lestrade: good keep going 

Sherlock: well, there’s limited places that they could go and it appears that they were traveling northward so that limits them to somewhere in between (pulls out map) here and here 

Lestrade: so can we get to them in time before they move again. Can I pin the cell tower from the call 

Sherlock: no, won’t work and we can’t take the chance of them hurting John (looks at blood) ...more 

Lestrade: so how do we find John before they move or find out that we are getting close. 

Sherlock: Wait a second (looks at map and points) HERE! , They’re here 

Lestrade: how do you know? 

Sherlock: call it a hunch, now let’s go 

(Sherlock and Lestrade go into a building) 

Lestrade: ...(motions to look and move ahead) 

Sherlock: they’re still here 

(They bust through another set of doors and notice someone running) 

Sherlock: Lestrade! 

Lestrade: (running) on it! 

Sherlock: (bust through the final set of doors) DAMN! Gone again (slams hand on table and turns) OH my, JOHN! 

(Runs to an unconscious bruised and beaten John Watson tied to a chair) 

Sherlock: I’ve never prayed for anything in my life, but I’m asking now, please let him be ok 

Sherlock: (as he’s untying John) I never should have let you go, I knew this was a possibility and now because of me you’re hurt, again (finally finishes untying John) 

Lestrade: (throws guy that was running down on the ground in handcuffs)   
I thought you didn’t let feelings get in the way of your work because they “won’t help anyone” 

Sherlock: ...

Lestrade: ooh right that’s with anyone else.

Sherlock: Lestrade for once in your life shut up and call an ambulance 

Lestrade: about that 

(Ambulance sirens blaring) 

Sherlock: you did something right, I’m proud 

Lestrade: well I figured after an evening with each other and if no one found John I figured someone would be needing an ambulance.

Sherlock: (carries John to the ambulance) 

Lestrade: he will be fine 

Sherlock: I know he will, why wouldn’t he be 

Lestrade: he will be fine, relax 

(Sherlock takes a deep breath) 

(Sherlocks phone rings) 

Sherlock: what now, I swear I will find you and I will kill you. 

Unknown: good thing it was me, that would’ve been a awkward conversation, or do you threaten everyone who calls you, telemarketers I can see-

Sherlock: what do you want 

Unknown: it’s been fun dear but my experiment has been concluded and so have my results.

Sherlock: which are? 

Unknown: you’d do anything for John Watson 

Sherlock: ...

Unknown: have a good night Sherlock dear, You’ll be hearing from me again real soon... 

(The end)


	4. Where’s Watson (chapter 4 the final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the after effect)

(A few days after Sherlock rescued John, johns still in the hospital) 

(Sherlock hasn’t left johns side since he got there and John has finally woken up) 

John: (starts opening eyes) 

Sherlock: John, I’m so glad you’re awake 

John: (smiles and winces a little bit) well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.

Sherlock: shh you need to rest more, I’ll be here when you wake up 

(Doctor walks in) 

Doctor: Mr Holmes, can I talk to you outside for a moment. 

Sherlock: no you can talk to me right here 

Doctor: it’s about Dr watsons test results 

Sherlock: again, you can talk to me right here 

Doctor: very well, Dr Watson was severely dehydrated, bruised and even broken, however his results have been finalized and he has been cleared to go home. He will however need round the clock care for the next day until he is completely cleared. Do you have someone who can provide that 

Sherlock: yes, i can watch over John. So I am cleared to take him home.

Doctor: as soon as we finish his paperwork he can go home 

John: right then, let’s go.

Doctor: you’re supposed to be asleep Dr Watson 

John: why would I, when I can go home 

Doctor: well ok then, Dr Watson is mr Holmes cleared to Fill out your paperwork for you 

John: of course, why wouldn’t he 

Doctor: very well, Mr Holmes please follow me 

(A few moments later) 

Sherlock: alright John are you ready to go home 

John: I thought you’d never ask 

(They return to 221B) 

John: it feels good to be home 

Sherlock: it’s good to have you home 

John: it’s only cause you found me 

Sherlock: (looks down) almost too late 

John: hey, STOP IT! Now! I don’t believe for one second that you didn’t do everything you could to find me. 

Sherlock: I tried, I really did 

John: I know you did (Walks to computer) hey whats this 

(Looking at log that Sherlock made while John was gone) 

Sherlock: oh, I left that open on accident. 

John: is this true? 

Sherlock: what part 

John: “living day by day without John has become increasingly more and more difficult, even more so than going without drugs”. 

Sherlock: oh that...oh look Ms Hudson’s coming to say hi 

(A knock at the door) 

Sherlock: don’t just stand there Ms Hudson, come in 

Ms Hudson: ooh John dear I heard you were home but I had to see for myself. (Hugs John) 

Sherlock: careful Ms Hudson you might break him 

Ms Hudson: very well, I’ll give you two some alone time, you probably have a lot of stuff too catch up on (winks non casually) 

John: she’s never going to let that go is she 

Sherlock: no, she will not. 

John: can’t imagine how she will react if she ever finds out the truth... 

(The end officially)


End file.
